gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ray Boccino
Raymond "Ray" Boccino (1976 - 2008) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Capo de la familia Pegorino, lo vemos por primera vez en la misión Harboring a Grudge, para Patrick McReary, pero no empezamos a hacer misiones para él, hasta que nos llama. Es dueño del Drusilla's, un restaurante italiano de Pequeña Italia, Algonquin. Niko hace misiones para él porque Ray le ha dicho que encontraría a uno de los posibles traidores de Niko en la guerra: Florian Cravic. En GTA IV: TLAD, Ray tiene tratos con la banda de moteros The Lost, por lo que Johnny Klebitz hará trabajos para Ray, algunos relacionados con los diamantes. Historia thumb|right|200px|Ray y [[Niko hablando en el Drusilla's.]] Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Los medicamentos de las tríadas Niko Bellic conoce a Ray, cuando le entrega un camión cargado de medicamentos ilegales de las tríadas, que acababa de robar con Packie McReary. Trabajando para Ray El primer trabajo para Ray es matar a Teddy Benavides, un antiguo socio de Ray que no le ha pagado lo que le debe. Ray es muy directo dando órdenes, así que la secuencia dura poco. Niko busca a Benavides, pero según Ray, para encontrarlo deberá amenazar a un matón suyo. Una vez encontrado Benavides, Niko lo elimina y se lo informa a Ray. Los diamantes de Ray thumb|right|200px|Ray y [[Niko con Ashley Butler.]] La siguiente misión, Taking in the Trash, Ray está muy contento con el trabajo de Niko. De repente la amante de Ray, una yonqui, aparece diciéndole algo sobre un asunto que él tenia con unos diamantes. Al parecer, estaban en posesión de los Lost, y éstos los han tirado a la basura por error. Ray manda a Niko con unos asociados de la familia Pegorino: Johnny Spaz, Tuna y Luca a recogerlos finjiendo ser recolectores de basura para que la familia Ancelotti no se entere. Más tarde, los asociados que ayudaron a Niko a recuperar los diamantes, intentan robárselos. Ray manda a Niko recuperarlos y mata a sus antiguos socios. Ray encuentra un comprador para los diamantes, la Mafia Judía. Ray envía a Niko junto a Johnny Klebitz a cerrar el trato en el Libertonian Museum, pero éste es arruinado por Luis López, un matón de Gay Tony, el cual intentaba recuperar los diamantes. En el siguiente recado de Ray, Niko es enviado a "tranquilizar" a unos moteros, ya que la relación entre los Pegorino y los Lost están empezando a deteriorarse. Durante esta misión, Niko conoce a Phil Bell, un importante asociado de la familia Pegorino. En la siguiente y última misión para Ray, Late Checkout, Niko es enviado al Majestic Hotel a matar a Isaac Roth, el jefe de la mafia judía, ya que él robó los diamantes, y además amenazó de muerte a Ray. El traidor thumb|right|200px|[[Niko exigiendo a Ray el traidor que le prometió.]] Por fin, Ray ha encontrado a uno de los posibles traidores de Niko de la guerra, Florian Cravic. El fin de Ray thumb|right|200px|[[Niko apunto de ejecutar a Ray.]] La siguiente aparición de Ray es en Truck Hustle, en la que le lleva a la oficina de Phil Bell, para que éste le haga algunos trabajos. Luego aparece en Pegorino's Pride, en la que presenta a Niko a Jimmy Pegorino, el Don de la familia Pegorino. Por último, Jimmy cree que hay un chivato en la familia. Sospecha de Phil Bell y de su caporegime Ray Boccino. Al cabo de un rato, Jimmy llama a Niko para que mate a Ray. Niko le sigue hasta una gasolinera, en la que descubre que este estaba protegido por el NOOSE, y lo persigue, hasta que lo atrapa y le mata. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 Tratos con los Lost thumb|right|200px|Ray Boccino hablando con [[Billy Grey, presidente de The Lost MC.]] Johnny Klebitz se lo encuentra a Ray hablando con Billy Grey en el club The Lost. Este al ver a Johnny le dice a Billy, ya que se marcha, por que según él, tiene algunos trabajos que hacer. Más tarde, cuando se produce una guerra interna en The Lost, les informa a los hombres de la facción de Johnny, que intenten resolver sus diferencias por el bien de los negocios. Les revela la ubicación de Brian Jeremy, y les comenta que si es necesario, que los eliminen. Trabajos de Ray Ray quiere que Johnny obtenga los diamantes que Gay Tony está intentando vender en un trato. Le dice que se encuentre con sus moteros e interrumpan el intercambio. Johnny luego de eliminar a algunos de los vendedores, persigue y recoge los diamantes de la destruida limosina de uno de los compradores, y los esconde en bolsas de basura por indicaciónes de Ray. Una llamada de Ray, desencadena un trato en el que Johnny debe encontrarse con Niko Bellic, y adentrarse en el Libertonian Museum, para encontrar a varios compradores de la Mafia Judía. El trato es interrupido por Luis Fernando López, el cual mata a todos los compradores judíos, menos a su líder. Niko escapa sin nada, pero Johnny e Isaac Roth escapan con el dinero y los diamantes, respectivamente. Johnny cree que todo a sido una emboscada hacia él, así que al escapar elimina a todos los hombres de Ray. Luego le lleva el dinero a Jim Fitzgerald. thumb|rigth|200px|Ray Boccino amenazando a [[Johnny Klebitz.]] Densenlace de Ray Ray esta furioso, ya que no ha obtenido su dinero, y él sabe que Johnny lo esta ocultando. Ray envía a Johnny al Drusilla's, pero al llegar es amenazado por este. Ray lo dirige al sótano, apuntadole con una pistola, donde se ve a Jim Fitzgerald siendo torturado por un matón. Johnny se libra de Ray, y Jim mata al matón con un cutter. Johnny escapa, pero Ray manda a seis "patrullas" a eliminarlo. Johnny los asesina a todos, pero luego se entera de que Boccino ha asesinado a Jim, y decide cortar todos sus contactos con él. Cuando los miembros de los Lost regresan a la casa club, despues del asalto al Centro Penitenciario Alderney, la encuentran completamente saqueada, dando a entender que los hombres de Ray la saquearon para recuperar el dinero robado durante el trato de los diamantes, por lo que Johnny, Clay, Terry y Angus, incendian el club para sacarlo de su miseria. thumb|right|200px|[[Artwork de Ray Boccino.]] Curiosidades *En la versión beta existía Raymond Alberga, quién fue reemplazado por Ray luego de la salida de GTA IV. *También en la versión beta, se podría elegir si matar a Ray o Phil Bell, pero si este ultimo sobrevivía luego se podría salir con él. *El personaje de Ray esta inspirado en Mikey Palmice de la seríe Los Soprano. *Posee el mismo apellido que Sergio Boccino, aunque no tengan ninguna relación. *Por la contestadora de Ray, se sabe que su teléfono móvil es un Badger. *Su apellido, Boccino, significa mamada en italiano. *Ray aparece en un comercial de Whiz, siendo que su móvil es un Badger. *Si se llama a Roman luego de que Niko aya asesinado a Ray, Niko le dirá a su primo que esta muy arrepentido de haberlo matado. Archivo policial Orden de búsqueda y captura center|650px Ficha policial center|650px Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Harboring a Grudge *A Long Way to Fall *Taking in the Trash *Meltdown *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway *Weekend at Florian's *Late Checkout *Truck Hustle *Pegorino's Pride *Pest Control... *...Pest Control Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Action/Reaction *Bad Standing *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Was It Worth It? de:Ray Boccino en:Ray Boccino fr:Ray Boccino nl:Ray Boccino pl:Ray Boccino sv:Ray Boccino Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Antagonistas